Everthing
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: hey again, the second part of three, to my not-really-S+S-but-it-is, one-shot song-fics. R+R


Everything  
  
::It's been 9 days, 8 hours, 40 minutes, 10 seconds since you called::  
::I been so crazy, I've just about taken our picture off the wall::  
::It's been 3 months, over 100 days since you held my hand::  
::And I miss you in thousand ways::  
::Will I ever see you again?::  
  
  
Sakura paced back and forth. It was WAY past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. "I must be going crazy." she spoke aloud. Syaoran has been gone for some time now. He said he'd returned as soon as possable, but so far, that hasn't been the case. He barely ever called, or wrote any letters. 'I wonder if he forgot his promise, or maybe....he doesn't feel the same.' Sakura thought sadly as she stopped, then resumed her pacing.  
  
  
::How did it change so fast? (I won't give you to the past)::  
::I really thought it'd last::  
  
  
Sakura was still adjusting to when he left the first time. But now, after defeating Void, he said he had to return, but would come back as soon as possable. This was all so much for Sakura. It was all happening too fast.  
  
  
::All that we had was so unbelievable::  
::Now, that it's gone, it's so unconcievable::  
::Still in my dreams you were so damn beautiful::  
::How could it be that you ruined my everything, everything, everything::  
  
  
(2 years later)  
Sakura had pretty much lost it. She rarely ever smiled anymore, never talked to anyone, always did everything alone. It was math. 'Math sucks....but Syaoran was so good at it. He lied.' she sniffled, 'I can't cry, not now.'  
  
  
::It's like everyone everywhere is in love:: ::So where are you:: ::And I remember you couldn't get enough:: ::Said you felt it too:: ::So didn't you::  
  
  
Sakura smiled, probably the first in a long time. She was happy that Tomoyo and Eriol had finally found love together. 'It's a goof thing Eriol came back....oh no.' A tear trailed down Sakura's cheek.  
  
::How did it change so fast? (I won't give you to the past)::  
::I really thought it'd last::  
  
  
Sakura was walking home from school. Another boring day. As usual. She tried to keep her mind from wandering to Syaoran. He sen Sakura a letter yesterday. She was so excited, but it wasn't anything real nice. It just said he still wasn't done with his training. And nothing more. 'He could've called' Sakura was now almost angry at him. He completely ruined everything for her.  
  
  
::All that we had was so unbelievable::  
::Now, that it's gone, it's so unconcievable::  
::Still in my dreams you were so damn beautiful::  
::How could it be that you ruined my everything, everything, everything::  
  
  
'Why does he still call me that?' Sakura wasn't in the nest of moods. It was now the weekend, and Touya was still bothering her. 'Doesn't he see I'm not in the modd for it?' "Oh well" she sighed, and sat on the couch, and flipped through the channels. She stopped, when she saw two girls preforming infront of Tokyo Tower. Sakura listened.....  
  
  
::It's been 9 days, 8 hours, 40 minutes, 10 seconds, since you called::  
::3 months and a 100 days::  
::It's been 9 days, 8 hours, 40 minutes, 10 seconds, since you called::  
::I miss you in a thousand ways::  
  
  
::How did it change so fast? (I won't give you to the past)::  
::I really thought it'd last::  
  
  
Sakura silently chuckled. "This song really describes my situation" she smiled. "M2M? I've never heard of them....Oh well, doesn't matter. They have pretty voices. She listened to last part of the song.  
  
  
::All that we had was so unbelievable::  
::Now, that it's gone, it's so unconcievable::  
::Still in my dreams you were so damn beautiful::  
::How could it be that you ruined my everything, everything, everything::  
::Everything, everything, everything::  
::Everything, everything, everything::  
  
  
~~~  
Well? How bout that one? this is the second of three one-shot song-fics, by M2M. They aren't really S+S, and all involve Sakura not feeling something for Syaoran, or something like that. :-) If you like this one, please read "Don't" and "The Feeling Is Gone"-- when it comes out, that is. :-)  
With Love,  
AcouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
  



End file.
